Traitor
by carlisletakescharge
Summary: Yao wanted to leave. He wanted to leave Jie Gui and go home to his son. No end was in sight, but just as Yao was about to lose hope... (Human!AU. No pairing, probably HongIce if you squint really hard


**NOTES ARE DOWN AT THE BOTTOM**

-Traitor-

Tyranny, that's what it was.

Betrayal, that might be another word for what was going on. He could even go as far to say that Jie was a traitor, but that would get him locked in his small room for at _least_ a week.

Even so, he knew the emperor wouldn't get rid of him.

Yao's hypothetical résumé was practically interminable, and if he were to be pushed out of the government he would surely lead a revolt against the dynasty[1]. There was a chance he wouldn't, but- they didn't need to know that. If they were trying to execute him, he would most likely escape, along with his child.

Stretching, Yao slowly slid out of his bed, his smooth clothing showing a bit of stomach. The man of about thirty-two was surprisingly short, with long, chestnut hair reaching down his back. The Asian would often be mistaken for a girl, but he wasn't surprised or offended by it anymore. Nonetheless, he was surprisingly muscled and experienced for his age, and the circles under his eyes along with the calloused fingers showed that he was a hard worker.

Yawning, he went to the small basin of water that had been set on a small table, washing his face. If he hadn't been locked away, he would've been at home, watching his young son, Li Xiao. He would probably be making breakfast by now, and the usual humdrum day would've started. Alas, he was stuck in this overpowered maniac's home, and he hadn't been to his small and remote street in a little over a month.

After washing his face he picked up the clothes that had been set out for him and changed, his tired state still evident in his posture and expression. No matter how much he tried, he would never be a morning person.

Trying to shrug off the lingering feeling of exhaustion, Yao slowly opened the small curtain, which was all he had for privacy. His 'bedroom' wasn't as bad as it could be, with a small table along with another larger one he used for work (Which was constant overflowing with things to do, thanks to his habit of procrastination), and a bed large enough for two.

"Halt!"

He sighed. This happened at least twice a day. He looked up at the guard that had stopped him, "yes, sir?" he asked politely.

"You're a prisoner, are you not?" the man growled, grabbing his arm viciously in a sudden act of aggression.

Yao nodded curtly, the smile vanishing. "Yes. I am." he said in a slightly mocking tone, insinuating the guard's idiocy. _What gave you that idea?_ he said in his head. _It's not like I was put in front of the whole idiotic court and labeled as a traitor. Yes, absolutely no one recognizes me at all._

"Come with me." he said irritably, grabbing Yao's upper arm and pulled him along, probably to the emperor's dwelling.

Sighing, Yao let himself be dragged, his tired state slurring his decisions.

Eventually, they came to a small room. The room was barren, except for two chairs in the back, adjacent to each other.

The emperor Jie[2] sat in one chair, while the other was reserved for his wife, Mo Xi.[3] Yao hated the woman- she was just as stubborn and cruel as her partner.

Yao would usually stand behind their chairs, inspecting visitors with a careful eye. He was usually the one to arouse suspicion of one being a danger- but he would only do it if said person was a danger to Yao himself. He was a sort of advisor, but he knew he wasn't in any records of Jie's. Yao was intelligent. He knew how to disappear, if need be.

It seemed as if you had disrupted something, as the emperor was talking with Yi Yin,[4] a friend of Yao's who was a minister. He was a very smart man.

"...possession of the empire is like the sun being in the sky. Can the sun be destroyed? When the sun perishes, then I too shall be destroyed!"[5]

Yao could've screamed. The man was delirious! He believed himself immortal! Who did he think he was, China himself?!

Yi Yin stuttered for a moment before pushing past Yao, glaring at the ground harshly.

"If I leave I will lead a revolt… and save your head." he muttered at Yao before brushing past.

Yao looked up to see if the guard had heard, but thankfully, Jie didn't normally hire anyone above normal intelligence. He probably didn't even know what the word revolt _meant._

Yao watched as Yi Yin left the room sullenly, leaving only him, the guard, and Jie Gui.

"Ah, Yao." the man growled, walking up to him lazily. "Yi Yin will… not be seen here again."

Yao sighed in annoyance. That was how it usually was. Other ministers had told him that he would not live forever, that he could not lead the way he was leading, and other things that would make sense to even a fruit fly. Then the ministers would be pushed out, Jie would say that the reasons were trivial, and Yao would be left as the only one who knew the difference between black and white. Soon, all that would be left would be senseless, ruthless, and dishonorable men that Yao would hate. However, he knew this would be nothing but a foretaste of what was to come. The root of corruption would germinate and grow far out of anyone's control. All he could do was hope.

And so that's what Yao did. He hoped. He hoped that Yi Yin would keep up on his promise, that his son was not put to death, and that Mo Xi had not taken him as her own.

Yao watched as his poor excuse of an emperor make a lake of wine, so big that three thousand men could drink from it like cattle.[6] But still, he hoped.

He was interrogated by Jie Gui's men, about Yi Yin's whereabouts. He had been tortured, been hurtled into walls, and all kinds of painful methods had been tried, but Yao did not reveal the location of his friend. Even if he _did_ know, he would have died before revealing him.

Yao and Jie Gui's relationship was rocky. Sometimes they would constantly be at each other's necks, ready to give up their country if it meant the other's death. Other times it would be borderline truces, with minor spats here and there. He did not agree with his tyrannic leader.

Then, one day as they were renovating Jie's palace, Yi Yin led out his promise. He led a revolt, sending a message that Yao was to hide in a specific place and someone would find him. Yao knew that no amount of wealth or servitude could recompense for what the men had done for him.

Yao, glad that he had always kept a small trickle of hope, hid as he was told, waiting.

Soon, he was out of the palace, led by a group of people who explained- Yi Yin did not lead the attempt at overthrowing of Jie Gui, but rather a prince named Tang[7], who knew Yi Yin. Only imagining how proud Yi Yin must have been, Yao finally went outside, for the first time in months. Sure, he had seen glimpses through the emperors (Or rather, ex-emperor's) window, but he had yet to actually be _physically_ there. He was told about other kings and princes by his saviors, one of which had the same name as himself, and another one named Shun[8]. But it wasn't until a few days later when he celebrated his _real_ victory.

Several days later, with the sun hung low in the sky, about to start its journey back to the other side of China, moving to alight the other great parts of the world, Yao arrived home to his sister, whom had taken care of his son. "Li Xiao…" he called, entering his home.

"Father!" Li Xiao giggled, leaping into the short man's arms. He spent the rest of the day telling his father about the adventures he had missed, along with a small boy from another land he had befriended, Emil.

And then, as the day came to a close, Yao was bringing Li Xiao to bed for a new day of important work and fun, when he asked him to sing a song.

Yao smiled, ruffling his son's hair, and began singing;

 _Oh sun, when shall you perish?_

 _You and we shall perish together…_

 _The sun has now perished,_

 _We shall not perish with it…_ [9]

-END-

-NOTES-

[1] **Xia Dynasty:** The Xia dynasty lasted from 2070 - 1600 BCE, with Jie Gui being the last ruler.

[2] **Jie/Jie Gui:** Jie Gui was the last emperor of the Xia dynasty, and was known to be tyrannical and drove sensible people out of his court.

[3] **Mo Xi:** Wife of Jie Gui. Said to have helped him with driving people out of court and was very manipulative to him. Jie Gui would do a lot of things to impress aforementioned woman.

[4] **Yi Yin:** A former minister of Jie Gui who warned against him driving out the court. Is sometimes addressed by a quote from Jie Gui (See point [5]). Was pushed out of court and went to serve for princes and kings such as Yao, Tang, and Xin. Was asked by Tang five times to help with plans to overthrow Jie Gui.

[5] " **...possession of the empire is like the sun being in the sky. Can the sun be destroyed? When the sun perishes, then I too shall be destroyed!":** Partial quote from Jie Gui- "So you too warn of evil omens! My possession of the empire is like the sun being in the sky. Can the sun be destroyed? When the sun perishes, then I too shall be destroyed!" Sand to Yi Yin. (Quote via. chineseaesop)

[6] "... **poor excuse of an emperor make a lake of wine, so big that three thousand men could drink from it like cattle.":** Jie Gui is once said to have made a lake of wine to entertain Mo Xi, and he floated on the lake with his court. (Quote via. chineseaesop)

[7] **Tang:** Prince that led a revolt against Jie Gui. Messaged to Yi Yin for his help five times, insisting he help with the plans.

[8] **Yao and Shun:** Two more princes served by Yi Yin.

[9]: " _ **Oh sun, when shall you perish? You and we shall perish together… The sun has now perished, We shall not perish with it…":**_ The first two lines are a song made by the people of the Xia dynasty, as Jie Gui believed he was immortal like the sun. THe last two lines are made up by Yao himself.


End file.
